Metal Gear X
by ISiriouslyLoveGinny
Summary: My story takes place after the Sons of Liberty, Snake has an apartment, and Otacon is unavailable. A wierd dream haunts Snake, then one night his dream has a new twist and he is awaken by a Cyborg Ninja! Note: Story better than Title! I promise! And no th
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: What the Hell!**

"Snaaaaaaaaaaaake!" said the cyborg ninja that was currently haunting Snake's dreams.

**SMASH**

Snake was rudely awakened from his dream by a rather brassed-off cyborg ninja, who consequently threw him, none too gently, into his own wall. Snakewith hisvisionblurry for a few seconds; could see that it was indded a cyborg ninja had attacked him. "God damn it! I just fixed this wall!" Snake yelled as he pulled his gun from its holster. "Wait, damn! Bullets don't hurt you! Screw your exoskeleton!" Snake said throwing his gun aside, as he launched himself at his enemy. They exchanged blows in Snake's small apartment, which was too small for this kind of thing. Finally, Snake tried to land a dropkick to the ninja, but the ninja caught Snake's feet and threw him through his 1st floor apartment window.

Snake landed on the pavement, bleeding and gasping for air. The ninja jumped through the broken window, and they resumed their fight. It was raining and cold on this mid-December night. Snake, who wasn't wearing a shirt, was freezing, not-to-mention he already had at least two broken ribs, was giving his best, considering that he hasn't had any action like this for three years. Snake threw punches that hit the ninja but hurt Snake more because Snake didn't have any of his fighting gear on. "Who are you and how in the blue hell did you find me!" Snake asked backing away from the ninja, who displayed no weariness. "I will always know where you are Snake, you bastard!" the ninja said in a cyborg voice, "But I think you've had enough for tonight, I want to beat you when you're in your prime! Once and for all!" the ninja yelled as ran and hopped up the walls.

Snake, with very much trouble, crawled back into his apartment window. He stumbled over to his bathroom and threw it open to grab a towel. "Is this real?" he asked himself. Snake was going to contact Otacon, but he remembered that his friend was currently being held at a military base for questioning. Snake sat on bed thinking of what he should do, and who he should contact if he was going to contact anyone at all. But just then his codec rang. "Snake, Snake can you hear me?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Preparation for Objective: Save Otacon!**

"Otacon?" replied a weary and beaten up Snake.

"Snake, yeah it's me, I need your help" said Otacon in almost a whisper, "I'm being held at..."

"Otacon, Otacon!" Snake yelled.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------"Sorry Snake, a guard was walking by."

"Okay, so where are you?"

"You won't believe this, but I'm at Shadow Moses." Otacon said as he lowered his voice.

"Shadow Moses! Damn! How am I supposed to get all the way to Alaska?" Snake asked his friend.

"Snake go to my lab; there is an improved stealth-camouflage module their, and there is also a lot of new technology I was making for you. You'll also find your answer of getting here in my lab. Hurry I don't think I have much time." Otacon said before ending the transmission.

Snake, ignoring his injuries got his equipment together, bandaged himself up, and took some painkillers before he went out his broken window and hopped on his motorcycle that Otacon had created. This was no ordinary motorcycle; in fact the motorcycle had stealth and nitro. Snake started his motorcycle and rode off into the night. It was raining harder now and there were a few cars on the road, which made Snake's trip easier.

**: 1/2 HOUR LATER : **

Snake finally came to the lab, which Otacon was talking about, but there was something that he didn't count on. The door was forced open.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Snake got off his bike as quiet as he could, pulled out his 9mm pistol and stepped inside the lab. "Drop the gun!" He yelled at a figure that was tearing apart Otacon's lab.

"Have you ever shot anyone, Snake?" the figure asked.

"What did you say?" Snake said lowering his gun.

"I said have you ever shot anyone?" the figure answered as she was turning around.

"M-M-M-Meryl!" Snake said dropping his gun, "I-I thought you were dead." He said as a tear rolled down his face.

"Well, Snake do I look dead?" she said walking closer. Snake started towards her to until she kicked him in the nuts. Snake fell to the ground and heard her say "How dare you leave me! How could you-you give up during Ocelot's torture?" she said pointing the gun at his head, "Bye Snake!"

**BANG**

Snake fell to the ground as he woke up from his dream.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

"What in the hell?" Snake said sitting up off the concrete, as he rubbed his head to check if there was any blood. "Okay let's try this again." He said pulling out his pistol and his knife. Snake walked into the lab a pointed his gun at the figure that was going through Otacon's inventions. "Freeze!" Snake said.

"Snake! It's me!" the man said.

"Raiden? God damn it kid! What are you doing here!"

"Otacon told me to come here and get supplies."

"Otacon told you to get supplies from here?"

"Yeah here catch!" Raiden said throwing Snake a stealth camouflage module.

"Thanks, why are you here?"

"They captured Campbell and Rose. They're with Otacon, or at least that is what he told me."

"What happened to your body?" Snake said realizing that Raiden's arm was metal.

"It's an exoskeleton. I was being tested on."

"What else can you do with it?" Snake asked. While Raiden was turning to face Snake his body became incased with an exoskeleton. "You're suit is that your exoskeleton?"

"Yeah. I can also do this." Raiden's arm transformed into a plasma cannon, which resembled the plasma cannon that Grey Fox had. "Snake move!" Raiden said charging his cannon up and firing it towards Snake. Snake leaped to the side with much difficulty, since his ribs were broken.

"Ahhh!" The cyborg ninja said when being hit with the blast. Snake looked up just in time to see Raiden run out into the rain after the ninja. Snake hoisted himself up and limped out of the lab where he saw the ninja and Raiden sword fighting. The ninja knocked Raiden into a moving car, the force tearing the car in two.

"Raiden!" Snake said running towards the ninja, but the ninja leaped over Snake and threw him into his motorcycle. Raiden charged his cannon up and leaped towards the ninja. This time the ninja didn't have time to react since he was charging his cannon on Snake, but he did manage to turn and fire just as Raiden fired his off. The plasma shots meant in the air right in front of the ninja causing him to stumble, he looked up into the plasma cloud when Raiden came through it with his cannon re-charged. Raiden shot his cannon straight at the ninja's chest causing him to fly back into a building, crumbling it. The ninja stood up and his face was revealed. Snake looked up into the face of his brother, Liquid Snake.

Raiden, changing into himself again, walked Snake into Otacon's lab. "Here you go." Raiden said handing Snake 800mgs of pain killers. Snake took them graciously, "I think that this is also for you, it says 'activate it as soon as you can, Snake' on it. Snake put the pack onto his waist and turned it on. He then fell to the ground screaming as an electrical sphere formed around his body. Raiden went to pull his friend out when Snake stood straight up. The sphere disappeared revealing a younger Snake. "Snake, you're, you're younger!" Snake turned to a mirror and looked at his early 20's body.


End file.
